


Date Night

by Light679



Series: Leon fanfiction (smut and fluff) [12]
Category: Pocket Monsters: Sword & Shield | Pokemon Sword & Shield Versions
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, F/M, M/M, Multi, Not Suitable/Safe For Work, Oral Sex, Sex, Threesome - F/M/M, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-20
Updated: 2021-01-20
Packaged: 2021-03-18 11:07:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,353
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28866021
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Light679/pseuds/Light679
Summary: You and Leon go out for a date night with Raihan and his date. When you return, things get steamy in a way none of you had expected.
Relationships: Dande | Leon/Kibana | Raihan/Reader
Series: Leon fanfiction (smut and fluff) [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2116371
Kudos: 9





	Date Night

**Author's Note:**

> PC Age 21+

I wasn’t sure how Raihan had roped us into going tonight as Leon and I made our way into the Spikemuth stadium. Leon’s best friend had somehow manage to convince us to join him and his latest pursuit at Pier’s concert tonight. This was where Raihan liked to go when he chose to enjoy the company of someone a little less PR-friendly, as Piers wasn’t a fan of the press and Team Yell had tended to bother them enough to avoid events like this altogether. 

“Hey there!” Raihain called as Leon and I slipped in the back entrance to the darker town that Marnie had shown me a long time ago during my Gym Challenge. Another tan-skinned man walked up beside Raihan, letting the gym leader rest a gentle hand on his back. The realization that Raihan was also chasing after other men was no secret to Leon and I; the man had told us plenty about his exploits, even jokingly offering a threesome to us if things ever got ‘dull’ in the sheets. This was, however, the first time that Raihan had introduced us to one of them. “This is Collin,” he introduced us.

“Leon,” Leon jumped in cheerfully, “and this is my girlfriend, (Y/N).” 

Collin grinned. “Okay Rai, you didn’t tell me we were going on a double date with the Champions.”

Raihan leaned in, tapping a finger gently on Collin’s nose. “Come on, let’s head inside.”

The small stadium was crowded tonight, and we were pressed incredibly close to the people around us. Raihan grinned mischievously at the sight, knowing it could only work in his advantage on the dance floor with Collin.

As the music started, the lights grew even more dim, and I realized that even if there were press, it would be impossible to catch anyone in a salacious act. Leon took advantage of this, grinding his hips into my backside as we danced. Raihan gave us a little cheer that I almost missed over the music, and I laughed. It was then that I noticed the almighty Raihan was the one being grinded on, rather than the other way around, which surprised me a little. With such a generally horny disposition, I had Raihan pegged as someone who would always be behind their partner, physically at least. It made me slightly curious about something I had been considering trying with Leon, but had chickened out on asking him to do several times…

A hand finding its way under my shirt, pressing itself to my lower abdomen pulled me out of my thoughts. Leon was getting risky tonight. Not as risky as we did at Nessa’s Halloween bash a week prior when we decided to have sex right outside of the stadium, but still riskier than we normally would be in public under the careful eye of the press. My heart raced as I pushed my hips into him harder, truly enjoying the dancing and music. We stayed dancing like that for the remainder of the concert, Leon’s hand getting bolder and bolder throughout the night. But not too bold to gain any major attention.

“You two have clearly gotta cut loose a little more,” Raihan teased as we arrived back at Leon’s and my hotel suite, all four of us sprawling out on the floor in exhausting from the dancing. I kicked my heels off the second my butt hit the ground, Leon resting his head in my lap comfortably. A bottle of champagne was open and passed around. “Seriously, how in the world do the two of you function, so pent up all the time? You looked like you were ready to have sex right then and there on the dance floor last week,” he commented, playing with Collin’s hair softly. Raihan and soft were two images that typically clashed in every sense of the word, yet it suited him well with this new guy. Who, based on Raihan’s history, would be history by the end of the week. 

I shrugged. “Says the person who did have sex on the dance floor last week,” I quipped, recalling Raihan’s two-person costume that strategically hid everything that went on inside it.

“Ohh, was that the girl you brought home from the party that we had a threesome with?” Collin asked, snuggling against Raihan, who laughed at the question. “Nope, different girl. That was a busy night.” The two shared a brief kiss. Brief, but steamy. I felt the muscles near my stomach tighten, a reaction I hadn’t been expecting that was probably caused by the built-up anticipation of the earlier dancing, or the champagne that we had all begun sipping immediately upon returning to the suite. Although surely, the few meager sips we’d managed to drink couldn’t have caused it.

“So, you two have had a threesome?” Leon asked, his voice, to my surprise, a little tight with his own unexpected reaction. His response intrigued me; were we really considering this? 

Raihan smirked, looking up at both of us with surprise. “Duh. My earlier offer still stands. I think you know the one. You saying you’re interested?”

Leon looked at me nervously and met my eyes with the same hazy curiosity that I met his with. Surely we could indulge one curiosity…right? Neither of us spoke up in denial. Both of us were blushing so intensely that I thought our faces would burst into flames. When neither of us said anything, Raihan raised an eyebrow, leaning in. But instead of leaning into me, who was closer, he pressed his lips to those of his best friend. Leon froze for a moment head still on my lap, not sure of what to do. When I squeezed his hand in reassurance, Leon relaxed a little, kissing his best friend and rival back ever so slightly, and then dug a little deeper into the kiss. I watched as Raihan’s tongue slipped into his mouth, how their lips moved together. Watching Leon kiss the other male, right there in my lap was intoxicating, more so than if I’d drank the entire bottle of champagne. 

*After assessing my boyfriend’s interest, Raihan turned to me and did the same. I didn’t have the same hesitations Leon did: worrying what the other partner was going to think of the action. But, as Raihan’s lips moved with mine, it just felt…wrong. The man was skilled, I have him that. His tongue knew quite well what to do with mine and his lips never once moved awkwardly. The Gym Leader started the kiss off slow, just a light touch at first before pressing a little harder and faster, his tongue meeting mine. Despite the clear skill Raihan had when it came to kissing, it still just felt off. Suddenly, I was doubting if this had been the right choice. 

Raihan pulled back, a disappointed look on his face as he moved to nuzzle Collin. “Bummer,” he remarked, giving us both a once-over. “That neither of you really wanna have that three-way. But if you ever change your mind, you know where to find me. Come on Collin, I think it’s about time we go check into our own suite.” Raihan winked as they exited the room, leaving Leon and I to our own devices. 

“You didn’t want to either?” I asked, breaking the silence immediately, looking down at the man still resting in my lap.

Leon shook his head. “It felt…wrong. Not necessarily kissing another guy. That wasn’t the problem. In another life, I might actually explore that. In the end it just felt weird to kiss somebody other than you.”

I grinned. “I felt the same way. You know though,” I continued, trailing a finger up and down his chest. “Seeing you kiss another guy wasn’t exactly a turn-off. Besides, I know of a way we can satisfy your curiosity without involving a third party. Well, not another person anyway.” I reached for the toys I’d purchased online in the curiosity of pegging, blushing a deep red yet again. Would he think it was a stupid idea?

To that, and my surprise, Leon groaned, moving swiftly off of my lap and pinning me on the floor. “You are positively the sexiest thing I have ever met and you’re going to be the death of me, (Y/N),” he growled, and we made passionate right there on the floor until both of our appetites for the other were sated enough to crawl into bed and call it a night. 

****alternate ending (for the Raihan-horny fans) 

* After assessing my boyfriend’s interest, Raihan turned to me and did the same. I didn’t have the same hesitations Leon did: worrying what the other partner was going to think of the action. was going to think of the action. The man was skilled, I gave him that. His tongue knew quite well what to do with mine and his lips never once moved awkwardly. The Gym Leader started the kiss off slow, just a light touch at first before pressing a little harder and faster, his tongue meeting mine. One of his hands moved up to curl its way through my hair, tugging slightly while the other moved to Leon’s chest. 

Next to this, Collin sat back and watched as he began stroking himself. Raihan assured us both that he was perfectly content watching, cooing at his partner as he leaned back down to Leon, his hand traveling lower and lower still. As his hands reached the hardened bulge in Leon’s pants, he started, sitting up slightly, his best friend moving expertly with him movements. I now had access to his neck, which I began to suck tenderly, careful not to leave a mark. My excitement grew as a moan escaped his lips, unsure which of us caused the sound, and I moved my hand to help his best friend, my own hand working with his. Leon wriggled at this touch, and Raihan moved in to kiss me, his hand moving from my hair to my shoulder to massage my breast. More moans escaped Leon’s mouth as he watched the scene unfold, reaching for the champagne.

Getting an idea from this, I snagged the bottle from his hands. Leon pouted, a slightly confused look on his face. Taking the bubbly liquid into my mouth before leaning down to his mouth, I provided his sip in this way, earning a moan from him. A few drops leaked from the corners of his mouth as he did this and I leaned in farther to lick down to his jawline, where the liquid had spilled. I felt the muscles there tense as his body wriggled beneath me. I did this twice more, each time getting more and more excitement from Leon.

It was Raihan’s turn to moan. “God, you two are freaks, I fucking love it.” He said, his hands on both of us kneading harder as his lips met mine with a new hunger to them. My body moved in time with Raihan’s, my breasts meeting his pulses and my hips gently meeting Leon’s back. Poor Leon looked helplessly aroused as a moan escaped my mouth. 

Slowly, Raihan removed his hands and mouths from us, gesturing towards the bed, laying Leon down first, both men panting in anticipation. Goodness, why was watching them so hot? “Take off his clothes, and then yours,” Raihan commanded of me. I obeyed, taking my time, dragging my fingertips up the sides of his torso as I removed my boyfriend’s shirt, kissing him as I pulled the fabric over his head. I took even more time with his pants, placing nibbles and kisses at the edge of his waistband as I slipped a finger under the fabric, feeling the smooth skin of his lower belly as I did. He wriggled at the sensitive sensation, hips bucking upwards, and I continued slowly peeling the fabric from his waist. With his erection free, I ran my tongue up his impressive length and took him inside my mouth, pushing him all the way back to the base of my throat once. I made eye contact with him as he whined with pleasure, as if to say ‘no matter what we do here tonight, you’re mine.’

When it was time for my clothes, I suddenly felt nervous as I climbed to kneel on the bed. I felt the heat budding in my cheeks as I realized Raihan had probably seen Leon mostly naked in the locker room during their gym challenge, but not me. Sensing this, Raihan gave me an assuring smile, putting a hand on my thigh. For someone who was fairly cocky and experienced in sexual matters, he was being incredibly sensitive to my nervous feelings right now. Leon, also trying to assure me that it was okay and that I had no reason to be nervous, ran his hand up and down my back, playing with the bottom curls of my hair sensually. 

I relaxed into their touch and let Raihan slowly trace the hem of my shirt before peeling it off. Just as I’d seen him do with Leon, he gave me a look, one that could convince a girl that they were the most beautiful creature he’d ever seen, and that she was the only thing he’d ever see again. Damn, the Gym Leader had certainly perfected a look to give his sexual partners confidence. Even knowing it was an act, it gave me the confidence I needed to shimmy out of my short skirt, leaving me in just my matching bra and panties, thanking everything in my life that I’d worn my sexy set. Both men reached for me at once as I leaned back, Leon turning over on his side to massage my breasts as Raihan climbed over me to brush his fingertips along my inner thighs, my lower stomach, my hips. Anything but my center. Leon’s mouth claimed mine as I wriggled with anticipation, desperate for one of them to finally give me the friction my core longed for.  
And I got it as Raihan’s fingers finally slipped their way under the fabric of my underwear, massaging my clit. “Oh…fuck…” I moaned softly against Leon’s lips, who wrapped his leg around mine, grinding his hardness against me as Raihan rubbed a circular motion on my most sensitive area. 

“Mmm, so wet princess,” he purred as his fingers trailed lower, making their way to my entrance. My breath hitched and I love that Leon could feel every excited surge that ran through my body through my lips, unpredictable and unexpected to him. Each time, making him thrust against me harder. Raihan lowered himself, licking down my abdomen and discarding my underwear that was certainly ruined by my arousal at this point. As his tongue met my clit, I moaned, gripping the bedsheets with my free hand and Leon’s hair with the other. In turn, Leon’s massaging moved to focus on my hardened nipples, freeing my breast from my bra as his lips never left mine, taking in every pant, moan and whine that came out of them. 

Raihan was clearly no stranger to oral sex. His tongue lapped my folds, every so often flicking over the most sensitive part of them, leaving me aching for the next time he reached it. My hips rocked in time with his tongue, the stimulation of both men all over my body was so intense, I couldn’t help the soft sounds that came from me constantly. Raihan moved his tongue downward to my entrance, one hand replacing where his tongue had been on my clit and the other positioned near his tongue. “I’m gunna rearrange your girl’s sweet pussy and then you’re next, Lee,” he said. Leon’s response was a mixture between a wince at the vulgarity of Raihan’s statement and a groan of anticipation. 

I had no time to respond to Leon’s reaction as Raihan slipped his tongue inside me, causing me to cry out loudly against Leon’s lips. The finger that wasn’t rubbing my clit moved down even lower, resting just barely on the inside of my ass. “Fuck,” I moaned. That was something Leon hadn’t even done. Noticing my reaction shift, Leon looked up and smiled impishly, removing Raihain’s hand from me as he shifted his weight downward. “I’ve got this one, Rai,” he said, and replaced Raihan’s finger with his own, taking my nipple in his mouth.

The sensations were incredible as every part of me felt different, but equally amazing sensations. It was impossible to figure out which one to focus on- Raihan’s tongue inside me, his fingers on my clit, Leon’s mouth on my breast, or the finger that delicately stoked the inner walls of my ass. I’d never imagined that last one could feel good, but fuck if it didn’t as nerves I didn’t even know existed fired, making the pleasure all the more intense. I rocked against their movements, hands gripping at my own hair to keep a semblance of calm as my pleasure built, heat pooling in my groin. It wouldn’t be much longer. 

I cried out as I finally found my release, both men feeling my muscles release in orgasm. My moans fueled their grins as Raihan turned to give Leon some well-deserved attention, kissing his mouth. “Your girlfriend tastes so fucking sweet, Lee,” he whispered against my boyfriend’s lips, not breaking the kiss as he flipped Leon over, crawling over him. 

“Mmm,” Leon moaned as he tasted me from his best friend’s lips. The two of them moaning over my arousal had me wild, and I began focusing on kissing Leon’s neck. Raihan’s hands moved quickly back to their earlier position, except this time Leon’s pants were no longer in between them. He groaned as the darker man’s hand began to stroke, moving up and down his impressive length. 

Feeling bold, I gave Leon a quick kiss before moving to kneel on the bed behind Raihan. There, I began to kiss his neck, unbuttoning his shirt from behind to expose his smooth, dark skin, peeling the fabric off his arms. Reaching down, I brushed past his stomach, rubbing against his also-hard member. He moaned.

“I’m gunna have to steal this one for myself Lee,” he joked, shuddering as I began to stroke. “Holy shit, she’s good.”

“You wouldn’t fucking dare,” Leon growled, pushing himself up to lock lips with his best friend roughly, pushing him between the two of us. One hand reached around to grab my hip possessively and reassuringly, and the other covered the hand that was stroking Raihan, moving his hand with mine. Fuck, this was so fucking sexy. The moans from both men in front of me told me the same as they worked on each other’s cocks. It was like a contest, who could bring the other to the edge faster. My free hand pulled down Raihan’s pants slightly, enough to free him and get Leon on equal footing. Leon’s hand on his bare skin was enough to make Raihan whimper, leaning back into my neck kisses. 

Leon suddenly threw Raihan down on the bed onto his back. He pushed me to the bed a little more gently, positioning himself on top of me as he continued stroking the other man. “Touch her,” he growled at his best friend, and then looked at me. “I want to know what the inside of your ass feels like.” His eyes were so heated, so intense as his free hand roamed my body. 

“Uh, hold up mate,” Raihan said quickly, dashing across the room to retrieve something. He set a small bottle in Leon’s hands, returning to the position he was in and resuming attention to between my legs. “You’re going to need that.”

Leon looked at the bottle that had been set in his palm and blushed. Lube. Something we’d never exactly needed or used, but neither of us were going to doubt Raihan on this one. If I wasn’t so distracted from the primal need in Leon’s eyes, I might have laughed about how Raihan managed to be carrying a bottle on him at a time like this. With the unspoken question in his eyes, Leon looked at me. We’d never done this, and it was clear he didn’t plan to if I wasn’t comfortable. I squeezed the hand that held the bottle and answered his question with a kiss: yes. 

Leon gently flipped me over, gently stroking my back before he readied himself and leaning my chest downwards towards the bed. Raihan moved so that he sat in front of me, muttering something about how he needed the best view in the house for this one. I took the opportunity to stroke him myself, distracting myself from the nervousness about what was to come. Raihan held my other hand tightly. “You’re going to need this,” he whispered in my ear, placing a chaste kiss on my lips. It didn’t exactly help my nerves, but I didn’t pull away from his hand, though I did remove my hand from his cock, bracing myself on the bed. 

I moaned as Leon slowly eased himself into me, even slower than the first time we’d had sex. The first bit felt familiar, similar to the way his finger inside of me had felt earlier, even pleasurable. The rest of him hurt a little more, and I squeezed both Raihan’s hand and the bedsheets around me, groaning slightly at the pain and pleasure both. When he was all the way in, Leon stopped, both of us panting and taking a moment to get used to the intense stimulation. In front of us, Raihan pumped his erection with his own hand, watching us intently.

That was all I needed. I slowly rocked my hips against him, careful not to make too big of movements. Leon groaned from behind me, and I could tell that all he wanted to do was slam himself into me. Instead, he reached his hand between my legs, pleasuring me as I moved against him. I moaned at the sensation, picking up my pace slightly. This was starting to feel more pleasurable as my body grew accustomed to him being there. We panted together and I could hear his breath quicken near my ear; the new sensation bringing him to the edge closer than usual. My own release wasn’t far off, every thrust bringing me closer to the edge. 

“Fuck, (Y/N)!” He cried as he released inside of me, panting hard. Quickly, he flipped me over yet again, wanting to claim my second release for himself as he lapped at my clit with his tongue, making me cum within seconds. He lifted his face to mine, kissing me tenderly as I caught my breath. 

From in front of us, we heard a slight moan, and then a whining Raihan say; “Don’t forget about me, too.”

Leon smiled, crawling seductively over to him. “We could never forget you, Rai,” He teased, giving him a kiss before taking the darker man’s erection into his mouth. I watched breathlessly as he moved his head up and down, clearly realizing it wasn’t as easy as it looked, slowing his pace down. Raihan’s eyes closed as he leaned his head against the wall, moaning softly. It didn’t take long; we’d done a lot earlier and Raihan had done a lot of the work himself as he’d watched us. 

“Fuck Lee, I’m gunna…” he hissed through his teeth as he released into Leon’s mouth. Wincing slightly, Leon leaned over, spitting into a cup that he kept on the bedside table for me (though I never used it with him). We all relaxed into each other, limbs intertwined, exhausted and surprised by what we’d just done. 

“Now that is something we should have taken a picture of to commemorate,” Raihan joked, pretending to reach for his phone. Both Leon and I laughed, swatting his arms down. As far as Galar knew, it appeared as though Leon and I were too innocent and sweet to be having sex. The news of a three-way with yet another one of Galar’s top celebrities would cause a collective heart attack among our fans. “I know, I know,” he fussed as his arms went down. “This never happened and you two are too chaste to even look at another human being.”

Raihan kissed us both sweetly once before clothing himself and walking over to kiss his date, who’d sat contentedly across the room. Truthfully, I’d been so swept up in what was going on that I’d forgotten he was there, blushing at the realization. Raihan kissed Collin with a passion that told me that had only been foreplay for the two of them. He winked at us as they left the room together, and I knew that nothing that happened between us tonight would cause awkwardness in the future. 

Leon and I laid back, melting into each other with exhaustion. “Are you okay with…everything?” he asked tenderly, gently tracing the curve of my arms with his finger. 

I smiled up at him. “I am. I think it was good for us to try that…once,” I clarified. As gratifying as tonight was, it wasn’t an experience I felt I would need to repeat in the future. “What about you?”

He nodded, agreeing. “Me too. It was really fun, but I’m not sure I need to do that again. Although…the thing we did together…that wasn’t a one-time thing was it? Because I definitely want to do that again. And again. If you want to, of course.”

I smiled. “I think that can be arranged, although I think maybe I’d like to also return the favor,” I said, smiling innocently at him.

Once he realized what I meant, Leon groaned and brought me in for a quick, hot kiss. “I swear you’re going to be the death of me, you’re so fucking sexy” he growled.

We kissed sweetly for a moment before walking into the bathroom to draw a nice bath and wash off the events of the night.


End file.
